Core Pantheon
The core pantheon is the pantheon of gods in D&D 4th editions default campaign setting, Points of Light (or Nentir Vale). According to the backstory of the campaign setting, while most of the gods were created at the beginning of the cosmos, some gods arised after that (like the Raven Queen and Vecna), and some of the gods that once existed have been slain or otherwise destroyed. Main Deities The deities of the core pantheon are as follows: Good and Lawful Good Deities * Avandra - Good Goddess of Change, Luck and Travel. Patron of Halflings. * Bahamut - Lawful Good God of Justice, Protection and Nobility. Patron of Dragonborn. * Moradin - Lawful Good God of Family, Community and Creation (as in smithing). Patron of Dwarves * Pelor - Good God of Sun, Agriculture and Time. Seasonal God of Summer. Unaligned Deities * Corellon - Unaligned God of Beauty, Art, Magic and the Fey. Seasonal God of the Spring and Patron of Eladrin. * Erathis - Unaligned Goddess of Civilization, Inventions and Law. * Ioun - Unaligned Goddess of Knowledge, Skill and Prophecy. * Kord - Unaligned God of Storms, Battle and Strength. * Melora - Unaligned Goddess of Wilderness, Nature and the Sea * Raven Queen - Unaligned Goddess of Death, Fate and Doom. Seasonal Goddess of Winter. * Sehanine - Unaligned Goddess of Illusion, Love and the Moon. Seasonal Goddess of Autumn and Patron of Elves. Evil and Chaotic Evil Deities * Asmodeus - Lawful Evil God of Tyranny and Domination. Lord of Devils. * Bane (deity) - Evil God of War and Conquest. Revered by Goblinoids. * Gruumsh - Chaotic Evil God of Slaughter and Destruction. Patron of Orcs * Lolth - Chaotic Evil Goddess of Shadow and Lies. Patron of Drow and spiders. * Tharizdun - The Chained God, also known as the Elder Elemental Eye, creator of the Abyss. * Tiamat - Evil Goddess of Greed and Envy. Patron of the Chromatic Dragons. * Torog - Evil God of the Underdark. Patron of Jailors and Torturers * Vecna - Evil God of the Undead and Necromancy. Lord of Secrets * Zehir - Evil God of Darkness and Poison. Favoured Deity of the Yuan-Ti and Patron of Assassins Dead Gods * Amoth, god of justice and mercy, killed by the demon princes Orcus, Demogorgon and Rimmon. * Aurom, forgotten god or goddess of many different things including the cycle of life and the dead, the original deity of death who was slain by the necromancer Nerull who became the new god of death and won acceptance among the other deites by letting them have all of Auroms other portfolios besides death and the dead. * God of the Word, a god of creation whose dominion was Shom, his surviving servitors became the illumians. * Gorellik, god of hunting, beasts and the wild, creator of gnolls, killed by the demon lord Yeenoghu during the Dawn War. * Haramathur, a guardian god of guardians who protected the Astral Sea against incursions during the Dawn War, who sacrificed himself in order to close a rift between the Astral Sea and the Elemental Chaos caused by Io's death. * He Who Was, a god of good and possibly peace implied to be the creator of humans, killed by his archangel and exarch, Asmodeus, all knowledge of his name wiped out by the devils. * Io, god of dragons, cleaved in two halves by the primordail Erek-Hus, King of Terror, during the Dawn War, whereupon the two halves became Bahamut and Tiamat. * Khala, goddess of winter and wife of Zehir, killed by the other gods in a conflict called the War of Winter to prevent her plan to trap the natural world in an eternal winter to secure power over it, a plan which convinced the primal spirits to expel both the gods and the primordials from the world. * Laeris, god of trickery and deceit, either killed by Vecna or in hiding after stealing from Vecna. * Lakal, goddess of healing and mercy who was also her own Astral Dominion, accidentaly killed when Bahamut and Nihil, the primoridial of nothingness, crashed into Lakal during a battle and the primordial's death throes after having been slain by Bahamut caused Lakal to explode. * Nerull, god of death and the dead, killed by the Raven Queen who took his position and power. * Nusemnee, goddess of heroism and redemption and daughter of Zehir, killed by a poison that could kill anything, even a deity, that was distilled from Zehir’s blood. * Sagawehn, goddess of insects, slain by powerful eladrin heroes when she attempted to expand and conquer larger parts of Arvandor. * Tuern, god of war and fire, killed by Bane. Exarchs * List of exarchs Category:Pantheons Category:Deities Category:Core pantheon